


Ranboo- stomach ache

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: Another request! This is completely platonic, and if I see anyone shipping them romantically in the comments you will be blocked ;)I really enjoyed this one, taking a different spin as it is the actual streamers, rather than their characters.If any CC is uncomfortable it will be taken down :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Ranboo- stomach ache

It was now only 15 minutes until the plane landed, and Ranboo had to admit he felt nervous.

His knee had been anxiously bouncing the entire time, well, the entire time he was awake. He had managed to catch 4 hours of sleep at least.

The teenager would be meeting his best friend, Tubbo, at the airport, then he would be residing at his house for a week or two.

Ranboo had been looking forward to this trip ever since his mom finally agreed to let him go, it took some convincing but after she had actually spoke to Tubbo's parents she seemed more relaxed.

His thoughts ran laps around his head, for starters he wondered if he'd get recognised at all. He had packed his on screen clothes, as well as his famous mask and sunglasses.

All in all, nothing could go wrong. He took a sip of his water and leant back in his seat, taking deep breathes to settle his heightened nerves.

After another hour, the lad had made his way through security and was now sat waiting outside, holding his two bags close.

It was a cloudy day in England, and the smell of rain filled the air. The atmosphere was strangely calming, and Ranboo could feel himself starting to drift off.

The faint buzzing of his phone snapped him out of it, which he quickly silenced by placing the device to his ear.

"Hey Tubbo." He greeted, sitting up a little bit.

"Hi Ranboo, uh- random question. Where are you?" Tubbo asked, giggling happily.

Ranboo chuckles lightly, looking around. "I'm sat outside the main exit on the floor, need me to stand up?" He asked.

After a few more brief exchanges, the two were finally introducing in person.

"I knew you were tall but I didn't think you were this talk." Tubbo admitted with a laugh, as Ranboo towered an entire foot taller than him.

"I get that a lot." He admitted, as the two quickly hugged before heading to the car.

Quite a few hours and many laughs later, it was now 2am. The boys had not long finished their Dominoes order, leaving a few scraps that would be picked up again in a few hours.

Tubbo sat with his back against the wall on his bed, contently full as he scrolled through his phone.

Ranboo resided in Tubbo's computer chair, he had an inflatable mattress already pumped up on the floor, following a very funny sequence of events.

He didn't know if it was jet lag catching up to him, but he felt exhausted, and found himself drifting, forcing his eyes open and holding his head up.

"It's getting late." Tubbo said, upon noticing Ranboo. The younger teen nodded in agreement, sitting up and stretching.

"It does seem that way." Ranboo added, unzipping his suitcase and quickly changing into shorts and a T shirt, Tubbo changing into his old South Park pyjamas.

"If you need anything in the night, let me know. You know where the bathroom is, charger is there, anything else...kick me I guess."

Ranboo chuckled at his friend's antics, getting comfortable under the black and white blanket he had decided to bring.

"Noted. Night Tubbo."

"Night Ranboo."

When Ranboo opened his eyes again, it was still pitch black outside. He rolled onto his side and shook his phone screen, and groaned quietly as he realised he'd only got about thirty minutes sleep.

He also then noticed how hot he was, his previously plain grey shirt was now littered with dark grey patches across his chest and back.

The next thing he picked up on was the gnawing sensation in his gut, and the gross amount of bile at the back of his throat.

The teen once again groaned, lying flat on his back and resting both his hands on his stomach. He refused to get sick, especially when he was in an entirely different country and in his best friend's house.

He silently prayed it was just the combination of jet lag and the fact he had decided to sleep not long after a meal, but to be honest he wasn't hopeful.

Ranboo closed his eyes again, trying to force himself back to sleep. He lay like that for what felt like hours, the only thing audible was Tubbo's snores and Ranboo's unsettled stomach.

In reality, only about 10 minutes at most passed, and Ranboo still lay, completely awake and alert.

Maybe it was the position he was in? The teen didn't know, but he still rolled onto his side in hopes it would aid him falling asleep.

To be honest, the only think it did was further unsettle his stomach, forcing the poor lad to wrap both arms across his middle as a form of comfort.

After another 10 minutes of trying, Ranboo was beginning to grow frustrated, kicking his blanket to his ankles, but making sure his feet were still covered.

He couldn't wake Tubbo up over something like this- no, that would be stupid. He was 17, not 12, he didn't need babying because of an upset stomach.

Ranboo didn't realise that his temperature had slowly began to progress into a fever, and he soon found himself shivering.

In response, he tightly wrapped himself in his blanket, completely forgetting about the tiny tantrum he had put himself through only a few minutes ago.

After that, things only seemed to go downhill.

His hands began to shake due to the nausea, and he began to swallow thickly and often to keep everything contained.

Stubbornness combined with the anxiety of being in a new place kept him frozen, par the shivering. It was torture.

The nausea continued to increase to the point Ranboo knew he couldn't just sleep this off, and he was definitely going to throw up.

He was hit with a stroke of luck when he spotted the small plastic bin by Tubbo's desk, which he dragged close after sitting up and combing his hand through his hair.

He sat like that for a while, taking deep breathes through his mouth.

Ranboo fell silent as he heard Tubbo's bed creak, followed by the older teen sitting up with a quiet yawn.

"Ranboo? What are you doing awake?" Tubbo asked, sounding absolutely knackered.

Before Ranboo could respond, he gagged forcefully, making himself cough and in turn making himself gag more.

Tubbo swung his legs over the bed, because of Ranboo's height Tubbo was able to rub his back from where he was sat, and he did so gently.

"That sounded painful." Tubbo commented, still not entirely awake. Ranboo felt his bottom lip quiver, and a thin line of drool trickled into the bin.

"Didn't feel too good if I'm being honest." He replied, burping sickly. "Scuse me."

Tubbo just continued to rub his back, neither of them noticing the footsteps towards Tubbo's door, followed by his mum opening the door.

"Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard something." She inquired, her eyes landing on the sick boy on the floor.

Neither of them answered, Ranboo because he was too shy and nauseous and Tubbo because, well, he was half asleep.

"I'll bring you some water up." She closed the door quietly as she left, returning and leaving 2 bottles of Buxton on the desk.

"If you need anything else, let me know." And with that she went back to bed.

"Do mums have some kind of sixth sense for this stuff?" Tubbo asked after a few minutes, as Ranboo just continued to gag.

Ranboo whimpered in frustration, he knew that throwing up would make him feel better, but no matter how much he gagged all he was met with was the sour taste of bile.

Tubbo began to gently pat his back instead, knowing that it worked with babies. He didn't know if it would work with 17 year olds.

Surprisingly, the action did seem to help, as Rambo boffed up a foul mixture of pizza, chicken wings, wedges and...gummy bears?

Tubbo silently cringed a little, but he still wanted to be there for his friend. He continued to rub Ranboo's back, sitting closer to the edge of the bed.

Ranboo shivered, his hands trembling as he clutched the bin tightly. He didn't feel well at all, especially with all his senses on overdrive.

"Just breath, you'll be fine." Tubbo soothed. It was something his mother always reminded him when he was sick, so he thought it would help.

Ranboo nodded a little, not trusting himself to move much as he still hovered over the bin. The nausea just refused to settle.

“That was gross- ‘m sorry Tubbo.” He said quietly, but Tubbo just shrugged it off.

“Nothing to be sorry about, people get sick, it’s fine.” He continued to soothe, moving a bit closer to easily rub circles on his back,

Ranboo took a shaky breath, his stomach still didn’t settle but he definitely felt his throat feel different. He sighed gently, already drifting back to sleep sat up.

“Let me go empty that for you.” Tubbo offered, taking the bin and putting it to the side, and handing Ranboo a bottle of water before leaving.

Ranboo shifted so his back was against the bed. It certainly wasn’t comfortable, but it allowed him easier access to pull his knees up, then rest his head on them.

Tubbo didn’t expect his friend to be sniffling when he came back in, but he wasn’t about to ignore him.

He suspected it was because of the fever, or he was just too overwhelmed. Whatever the reason, he sat bedside Ranboo and wrapped his arm around him.

Ranboo relaxed slightly when he realised who it was, inhaling deeply to settle his nerves. His stomach continued to grumble unhappily, which made him more embarrassed rather than uncomfortable.

“That doesn’t sound like it felt good.” Tubbo commented, as Ranboo rested his head on him.

“Honestly doesn’t feel that great either.” He admitted, wiping his eyes on the back on his wrist.

“You feel up to trying to sleep at all?” Tubbo asked gently, to which the taller boy nodded, but made no effort to move.

Tubbo remembered the times when he was younger and sick with an upset stomach, and how he often found himself sleeping sat up.

He figured that was what Ranboo planned on doing, so in an act to make him more comfortable he carefully placed a pillow at him back, then wrapped the blanket around him, but then also turning the fan on when he stood.

Tubbo could tell Ranboo was already almost asleep, so he climbed back into bed, gently stroking Ranboo’s hair to comfort him.

It wasn’t long before Tubbo drifted off, and when he woke again there was streaks of light shining through the curtains.

Ranboo had stayed in the same position since last night, still hugging himself tightly, sat up against the bed.

Tubbo checked the time, shocked to see it was only 9am. He expected to not be waking up for another few hours, but he wasn’t tired so he didn’t see the point in trying to go back to sleep.

He sat up, stretching his arms with a satisfying pop, before noticing the plate on his desk.

The older teen carefully stepped over the inflatable mattress that had been abandoned, learning that there was a few crackers, pills and a can of coke on his desk.

Along with it was a note that read ‘Didn’t want to intrude, hope he feels better soon.’

Tubbo smiled at his mother’s antics, before looking back at Ranboo. He stilled seemed in a deep sleep, so he didn’t feel guilty leaving to use the bathroom.

He considered going downstairs to make himself a drink, and in the end he stuck with that decision, quietly going downstairs to make some orange squash before retreating back up to avoid being caught by conversation.

The teenager quietly shut his door before stepping back over the mattress, placing the cup on his nightstand then sitting back on his bed.

He idly sipped on his drink and scrolled through stuff on his phone, checking all his social media and stuff of the sorts.

He heard Ranboo make some sort of noise of discomfort, before noticing him shift a little, lifting his head.

“Hey Ranboo.” Tubbo quietly greeted, as the sick teen slowly turned around, still pretty sore.

“Hi Tubbo.” He said in response, his voice hoarse from his throat being burnt a few hours ago.

Tubbo pat his bed, and Ranboo took a moment to get up before sitting at the end of the bed.

“You feeling any better?” Tubbo asked, then took a sip of his drink.

“Still feel really unsettled, feel like I’ve got acid reflux.” Ranboo explained, rubbing his chest as his eyes still adjusted to the light.

Tubbo nodded, getting up and grabbing the stuff his mum had left on his desk before placing it in front of Ranboo.

“Mum bought this in when we were asleep, think it’s for you.”

Ranboo picked up one of the dry crackers and mindlessly but the corner, enjoying the way the layers broke in his mouth.

He managed to eat 3 before needing to use the bathroom, which he did so before returning to the room and managing one more cracker.

“Can you have coke when you’ve thrown up?” Tubbo asked, it had been a while since he was sick so he couldn’t remember.

“My mom normally tells me to have it, so I think so.” Ranboo said, before taking what he assumed were the British branded Tums.

Tubbo nodded with a hum, taking a sip of his juice. “How’d you sleep?”

The two continued their gentle conversation for a few hours, neither of them wanting to do anything in case Ranboo got sick again.

They decided they could spend today inside getting rehydrated and such, so Tubbo could give Ranboo a tour of the area the next day.

Everyone always says they want to find the Tubbo to their Tommy, but what if your Ranboo needs you?


End file.
